Because He's Josh Lyman
by Cath1
Summary: Because he's Josh Lyman it doesn't matter. (J/D)


Because He's Josh Lyman

Author: Cath

Feedback: Always greatly appreciated – button_mush@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Because he's Josh Lyman it doesn't matter. 

Spoilers: Series 3. Up to 100,000 Airplanes. Any mentions of the not-so-nice woman.

Notes: Apologies to everyone (anyone?) who is waiting for EPF, that is on the way, but this idea came into my head, so I thought I'd write it down.

~*~ Because He's Josh Lyman ~*~

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to worry about how he has less time for her recently. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to care about how he's been talking for the last ten minutes about a date he has tonight. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to ignore the fact that his girlfriend treats her with a lack of respect, as if her career choice is somewhat indicative of her worth. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to be bothered about what restaurant he goes to, or which bar he takes his girlfriend to. 

Because he's Josh Lyman it's not going to matter whether he goes back to his girlfriend's apartment or not.

Because he's Josh Lyman it makes no difference if he comes in tomorrow and asks her what she thinks of something his girlfriend said.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to tell him that he could do better, that his girlfriend sends off different signals with each new sentence she says.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to inform him that none of his friends like his girlfriend. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to try and cheer him up when he starts brooding over what his girlfriend said.

Because he's Josh Lyman she will do anything he asks her to do for him if it will make him happier. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't get him coffee on principle.

Because he's Josh Lyman she will tell him of some interesting fact that she read in the newspaper that morning just to get a reaction.

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll agree when he asks her for drinks with the rest of the staff and his girlfriend that night.

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll ignore the looks his girlfriend gives them when he's talking to her. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't say anything when his girlfriend interrupts them and drags him away from her, as their friends look on in annoyance.

Because he's Josh Lyman she doesn't mind when he gives his girlfriend a goodnight kiss as she goes home early.

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't understand the warning look his girlfriend gives her before she leaves.

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll chide him for drinking too much, to everyone's amusement, but won't say no when they all decide to do tequila shooters.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to get too excited when he tells her that he doesn't think his girlfriend is working out.

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't say anything when he tells her that he's going to break up with his girlfriend.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to let him come back to her apartment to sleep on the couch because he's too drunk to remember where he lives and she doesn't want to let him go home alone. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to help him take his tie and shirt off and get ready for bed. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to listen when he tells her that his girlfriend asked if he was dating her.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to laugh and ignore the fact that he's not. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she will just smile and say goodnight after he tells her that she's the nicest person that he's ever met and the best friend he's ever had, because she doesn't know how to respond. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's going to sleep easily knowing that he's in the room next door.

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to think about him.

Because he's Josh Lyman she laughs at him in the morning when he is completely hung-over and has no idea where he is. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll tell him that she had to stop him from trying to kiss Sam when he can't remember the night before but she won't be able to keep from smiling. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't ask if what he really meant what he said the previous night about his girlfriend or being his best friend, because she doesn't want to know the truth and because he probably won't remember anyway. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll call him a cab to take him home and tell him that she'll see him later in the office before she gets ready herself. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she won't say anything when he arrives half an hour late and tells her that he broke up with his girlfriend. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she's not going to have any victorious feelings when he tells her later that Sam and the others admitted to never having liked his girlfriend.

Because he's Josh Lyman she will walk back to her desk and not care. 

Because he's Josh Lyman she'll say she's fine when he asks her if she's okay. 

It's because he's Josh Lyman that she's not going to tell him that she recently started thinking that she might be in love with him.

He might not feel the same way, and she doesn't know if she could cope with his rejection, because he's Josh Lyman. 

~*~

Feedback is always appreciated : ) button_mush@hotmail.com 


End file.
